The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, data stored on an optical disc is encoded with error detecting code and/or error correcting code. The error detecting code can be used to detect errors, and the error correcting code can be used to correct certain errors.